darkpassageslarpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhukichiin Familia
Family: Franchezka Family Head: Mama Bella Franchezka Reputation: The Franchezka family are renowned fortune tellers and diviners. They read everything from tarot to stones, and excel at various forms of scrying. Their fortunes and predictions are uncannily accurate, and even several of their prophecies have come to pass. It is said they are tied directly to the Oracle, for they certainly have a knack for telling people what they need to know, not what they wish to know. Often their predictions and advice has nothing to do with the questions asked. Historically, The Oracle of Maerisius has always been chosen from within the Franchezka family. Famous Franchezka: Willow Franchezka (Hero of Skyfall), Thorn Franchezka (Hero of Skyfall), Current Oracle of Maerisius, Family: Gimbernard Family Head: Papa Yfyrii Gimbernard Reputation: The Gimbernards are known as some of the greatest story weavers in all of Othonia. They can weave a masterful tale, seemingly from thin air. Often they will take audience suggestions for characters, setting, etc, just to make those present feel more included. They can be found around the fireside on any given night. Another favorite is the shared story, where they go 'round the circle taking turns with each person making up the next sentence. While they do not generally write things down, their words have often been recorded by others watching the scene unfold. Famous Gimbernards: Esperetta Gimbernard (Hero of Skyfall), Papa Yosef Gimbernard (Current Head of Council, Current Voice of the Rhukichiin People), Mama Retta Gimbernard (Lizuna), Adelina Gimbernard (information broker), Sarika Gimbernard (Leader of mercenary band The Dancing Blades) Family: Mu'ltave'rii Family Head: Mama Reinata Mu'ltave'rii Reputation: The Mu'ltave'rii family have garnered a bad reputation as thieves and brigands, however this is truly not the case. They excel at slight of hand and stage style "magic" tricks, and can fool the eyes to believe something other than what the minds know to be true. They are masters of disguise and masters of illusion, able to blend into a crowd and seem as though they belong. As such, they are generally the leaders of the inappropriately named Thieves Guild, and are the go-to resource for spies and covert ops. Famous Mu'ltave'rii: Kendall Mu'ltave'rii (Former Voice of the Rhukichiin People, Leader of the Howling Fangs caravan), Dulant Mu'ltave'rii (Hero of Skyfall, folk hero), Miria Mu'ltave'rii (Hero of Skyfall, lieutenant of the Howling Fangs caravan), Mala Mu'ltave'rii (Hero of Skyfall, former member of the Swordfish Armada) Family: Yfandes Family Head: Papa Alberto Yfandes Reputation: The Yfandes are world renowned acrobats and circus performers. Their dramatic and death defying acts have amazed audiences around Othonia for generations. From the flying trapeze, to the tight rope, to gymnastic stunts, truly their talents are beautiful and mesmerizing to watch. Wrapped up with a healthy dose of clowns, stage "magic", and trained animals and you've got yourself the Yfandes Circus! Ultimately, this family more than any other travels in caravans and seldom splits into smaller groups, for obvious reasons. They also head the Athletes Guild. Famous Yfandes: Arronius Yfandes (one-time Hero of Skyfall, currently MIA)